Gone in Time
by N.S WAND
Summary: What will happen if Annabeth and percy had gone 3000 years in to the past to ancient Greace? What will await them there?
1. Epilough

**Hello, this is really just a begining of a story. If i get some good reveiws i will write more. Thankes for any reviews anyway. And sorry in advaced for any spelling\ grammer\ typing errors. If you find any please inform me. **

**I don't own any of the PJO characters. They are not mine even if i would like them to be.**

**Hope you'll like the story.**

* * *

Epilough- percy's POV

Not much can shock a demigod that had went to more than five important quests in his life and had already experienced about 1000 unexplainable experiences in only a few years.

Heck, forget unexplainable experiences, his entire existence was a mystery! How can you explain being a demigod? You have to be a kid of a god! Does that sound plausible? Frankly, Percy didn't think so.

He also didn't think that there was anything left that could surprise him after all he'd experienced. But of course, he had to be wrong.

He and Annabeth were going out on a date. Yes, they were dating for a couple of months now. Big shocker ha? Well apparently for Percy it was. He never dreamed of having a girlfriend even more of a surprise her being Annabeth. But he was happy, at least until they had the battle with that... what did Annabeth call it? Well, that creature.

Well anyway Annabeth and him were walking back home from a lunch that contained mainly fries and burgers. "That was good" Percy said. "Yeah it was" he heard Annabeth mumble the answer. "what's wrong? Do you fell seek or something?" she was really starting to worry him. She was really quiet the entire evening. She looked quite distracted as well, but Percy thought it was just the ADHD. Well, he was beginning to suspect that it wasn't just it.

"No" Annabeth said "it's just… don't you feel it?" she asked. "Feel what? Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know" she was seriously starting to freak me out now. "it's just that from the beginning of this evening I was getting a feeling like somebody was bad is about to happen." Even though he didn't fell it, over the years he had known her, Percy learned to trust Annabeth, and her guts. If she was feeling something bad was going to happen he believed her. Actually even if she hadn't felt anything he would still be worried. After all, outside of camp half blood demigods were just monster snack.

So the monster attack that followed wasn't really unexpectable. The monster spoken of was really a couple of those weird snake ladies nothing big. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she mortised theme coming from around the corner. "I told you something was going to happen didn't I?!" of course she needed to be right. He went for one while Annabeth went for the other. In a matter of second both the monsters were turned to dust. "Nothing to worry about still" he said smiling a goofy smile. Annabeth gave him an annoyed look. Yet even after the attack the bad sensation didn't seem to go away. Worse than that, now Percy felt it to. A boy was it bad… it felt as if someone was putting ice in his t-shirt, sending shivers and a cold sensation through his body.

Apparently he was right. A hooded figure was just leaving the scene, disappearing behind a corner. "Hey you!" he yelled, but the man- or monster for all that he knew, had already disappeared. He went quiet. Looking at Annabeth he could see a look that said 'leave it, we had enough for tonight' "let's go she said" he nodded and put he's hand around her shoulder and they started walking. The worrying feeling still wouldn't go away.

Just than an explosion rocked the street, Annabeth was flown the other way. He screamed her name and heard he scream his name back, as if echoing him. 'Annabeth' the name seamed to echo through his mind. A wave of pain came and his world went black.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thankes for the reviews =) i hope you'll like the chapter. please tell me about spellimg mistakes if you find them. English is not my first languagh... **

**you are awsome for the reviews! i jist had to say it again...**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Percy woke to the sound of waves 'where am I? Annabeth!' panic rushed through him. His entire body was sore and he felt as if his head was going to explode. He tried to open his eyes. He was in a small weird looking house. A woman walked inside the room and as she turned to look at him he blacked out again.

The next time he woke up he felt a little bit better. It was night time. His head was only throbbing instead of exploding and his body was stiff (probably from sleeping on a not so comfortable floor) but otherwise he was okay. He heard the sound of waves. Wait? Was he flown across the entire city of New York and landed by the beach of Long Island? Was that even possible? No, that wasn't it. This sea, this ocean felt different. He had to check it out. Annabeth could be in danger for the gods' sake.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. The room he was laying in was basically the entire house. It had a few shelves, a small table and some wooden chairs, a thing that looked like a fire place and a straw bed. Wait, a straw bed? On a second look the place looked really old. Not old by age but… the floor was basically nothing but stiff ground, the walls made bay wood and there was no TV, no radio, not even hard cover books or lamps. What he thought at first a fire place now looked like a cocking stove. Where in the name of the gods was he?

He continued searching the room when he noticed a woman staring at him with a fearful look from behind the main entrance of the house- there wasn't really a door there. Weirdly enough she was wearing a fabric that was wrapped around her body- a chiton the name popped in Percy's mined. Percy began to really freak out now. Who is she? A monster? It was possible but to Percy it didn't really feel like she was. "Excuse me" he said trying to rise from his spot on the floor, which wasn't easy, his body still felt like he had fallen from a cliff and falling from a cliff before, he knew. The woman flinched and hid further behind the wall.

"Thanks" he said "you know, for saving me and everything" the woman looked even more terrified now. "I'm not going to bite" he said but the woman still seamed stress about him. As if he was an alien or something. He didn't like the look she gave him.

"_Who are you_?" he heard her ask. Her eyes were down and her voice week and uncertain. It took Percy a minute to understand but the woman spoke in ancient Greek. You see, since demigods were the children of the Greek gods the language came pretty naturally to them. Now Percy thought it was even more possible for this woman to be a monster. He reached for his pocket but instead of feeling the familiar pen laying there he felt something else. He took it out 'a head pin?' what the hell was this thing doing in his pocket? Where's his sword?

Thoughts raced through his mind. Wasn't a head pin riptide's first form?

"Where am I?" he asked, ignoring the woman's question this time asking in ancient Greek. The woman seemed to ease a bit, probably due to the familiar language.

"What is this place? How did I get here?" this time the woman seemed to understand. She came in to the house even though still seeming a little scared.

"You are in my home, a small island by Rhodes. It doesn't have a name." she answered.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" he really wanted an answer to those but another question kept going through his mind 'where is Annabeth' Percy knew she could take care of herself but he still couldn't stop worrying about her. Besides, something here was weird. How the hell did he get to Greece?!

"You were washed here by the sea" she seemed mystified "Poseidon must have been in a good mood not to kill you."

"Poseidon?" he asked. Washed all the way to Greece by the see? Yea things here were really weird.

"Who are you? Are you a demigod?" she didn't seem like a monster but really, right now it was either that or a demigod. So he decided to go with the later.

"No" she said "I'm afraid not"

"Then what are you?"

"I am Evgenia, nothing but a mere human I'm afraid. And you, boy from the sea?"

"I'm Percy" he said, "It's nice to meet you".

She smiled and walked out of the house signaling him to follow her. He got up with a slight effort and followed. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well" she said.

She looked nice. She had long wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. 'But not as nice as Annabeth'. Percy found himself thinking, blushing slightly. "So… did you happen to find another person drifting in the sea? A girl, around my age, grey eyes, curly blond hair…" Percy thought that he might have sounded desperate because Evgenia's voice was grim as she answered.

"I am afraid not" she said and gave me a hopeful look "whoever she is she might still be alive, she must have drifted to another island or to another shore of this one."

"Yeah" he agreed even though even to himself he sounded uncertain. "Thanks anyway"

"If you want, I can help you search for the girl on this island" Percy hoped he will find her here. So he nodded and smiled at the offer. "But now, you must rest, you are not completely healed yet."

"I will" he answered "and I thank you for the help but tomorrow I want to look for Annab… the girl…" he really didn't like to call her that.

With that he had gone back to the house to the spot on the floor, rested his head and fell asleep.

The next morning Percy woke up feeling freshened up. He opened his eyes to the unfamiliar room. It took a few seconds for all that had happened to come back to him 'shit' he coursed in his mind. He had a good reason to curse as well. His girlfriend was missing, he was stack on an island with someone that can turn out to be a monster and even though he was dense, even he already had some pretty good ideas to where or more specifically when he was- ancient Greece. He tried to make an excuse out of the headache last night, mainly to himself but truth was, well, that he was just too dense and confused to put the pieces together. But now the fog that clouded his mind last night had seemed to disappear.

There was no sign of Evgenia in the room so he sneaked out of the house knowing he has to go look for Annabeth. He was certain that even if he find her she was going to kill him. 'That is if she's alive' he couldn't stop the fought from coming. Suddenly he felt like rolling in to a ball and hiding under a blanket. 'No' he told to himself 'she has to be fine. I don't care if we're in a different time or how it happened but I'm going to find her'

* * *

**the conversations between anyone but annabeth and percy will be in anciet Greek... just so its clear**


End file.
